


Jack's path

by greenandwhiteelephant



Series: A life without Chuck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandwhiteelephant/pseuds/greenandwhiteelephant
Summary: Jack has decided he doesn't want to be God. He wants to live a life with the Winchesters. But before he can go, he needs to fix all of Chuck's messes.
Series: A life without Chuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158398
Kudos: 4





	Jack's path

Jack arrived in heaven and immediately recognized the cold white walls. Internally he heard Amara telling him to go to the throne room and gather the angels. Explain what had happened and start making new angels. Jack did not. He knew there were two people to visit first.

He found himself in front of the door marked Mary Winchester, running his fingers over her two lifespans. He pushed the door open expecting to find a young dean, baby Sam, and Mary and John happily married. Instead, he found something different. They were at the bunker, in Dean’s “man cave” watching a movie. Sam, Dean, and Mary sat on the couch with Cas on the recliner. Young-Jack sat on the floor with a whole bucket of popcorn, eyes glued to the screen. God-Jack looked over the scene remembering watching this stupid cowboy movie just because Dean wanted to. Sam complained the whole way through that Dean was obsessed, and Cas kept asking questions about the plot which would lead Dean to lecture him about the importance of the movie. God-Jack never thought a memory with him could have made it into Mary’s heaven. He was sure she would hate him.

Mary looked up from the movie noticing God-Jack and the memory faded away. Still in the bunker, Mary turned to Jack.

“Jack! What are you doing here? Where are we?” Mary paused trying to remember how she got there. She remembered Jack killing Nick. She remembered being worried about Jack and hoping to talk to the boys about it. Then, she remembered nothing. Just memories. It slowly dawned on her what had happened, and she looked up at Jack.

Despite being a cosmic being, son of Lucifer, a Winchester, a literally the abrahamic God, Jack began to cry. He felt so stupid for crying and wanted nothing more than to stop, but he came here with a mission and the mission could not wait for his tears to subside.

“Mary,” he began, still crying a bit, “you were right to be worried when I killed Nick. I had lost my soul by that point and I’d lost sight of right and wrong. I was scared of you telling Sam and Dean because I didn’t want to worry them. And I was scared and upset, and I wanted you to stop.” He paused and looked up at Mary expecting her to be angry or hurt, but instead found the face of the woman who wouldn’t leave him alone in the apocalypse world. 

“It was an accident,” he continued, “I never meant to hurt you, but I did. I did, and I’m sorry. I will always be sorry for what I did.” Mary smiled at the boy.

“You got your soul back, didn’t you.” Jack nodded. “I forgive you Jack. I forgive you. I know you’re good, and I know you’re loved. By me. By Cas. By Dean and Sam. By so many people who are alive because of what you’ve done who don’t even know they should love you.” Mary reached out to hug a still crying Jack. She pulled away, still grabbing him by the sides and wiped the tears from his face.

“But sweetie, how are you even here, are the angels not going after you”

Jack hesitated to tell her the truth, but he knew she deserved it. “Maybe we should sit down, Mary.” Then Jack recounted everything that had happened after she died up until Jack became new God and chose only to stick around until he’s done helping Amara. Mary was a little shocked at all that had happened, but she knew everything ended up as it needed to be.

She gave Jack one last hug before he headed down to the hall to another door. Listed here was Kelly Kline, so he pushed the door open and found a teenage Kelly Kline driving with friends while blasting “Hit me with your best shot.” Jack thought about how disappointed Dean would be in the music choice and chuckled to himself. Kelly gasped, shocked at the random man who showed up in her car. She slammed on the brakes to stare at him only to remember where she was. Her friends and the music slowly faded away leaving only Jack and Kelly. They got out of the car slowly and she wrapped her arms around him, so happy to see her boy again.

“What happened? I thought Cas saved you? Did you die again,” she said with a worried face.

“No don’t worry,” he assured her, “I’m not dead. I’m-” Jack wasn’t sure what to say. It’s one thing to tell Mary he was God, at least temporarily, but how could he tell his own mother. Thankfully, he didn’t have to.

“You did it, didn’t you? You saved the world. You brought peace just like I knew you would. Oh Jack I’m so proud.” Kelly beamed with pride at the boy in front of her, grateful once again that she kept this baby and brought him into the world. She gave him a big hug and looked deeply at his face.

“You know,” she began, “I worried you might look like your father, but I wasn’t even sure what that would mean. And yet somehow, you look like Castiel. It’s like you knew he was your real father.” Tears began to form in both their eyes. They spent the next couple hours getting to know each other better, and cherishing each moment. Eventually though, Jack knew he had to leave and do his job. He swore he’d come back and visit her. She told him once more how proud she was of her beautiful little boy.

Jack left Kelly’s room headed towards the center of heaven and on pure instinct was able to summon all angels, save Cas. He knew Cas was busy with the Winchesters. The angels looked confused, staring at a boy who was simultaneously three years old, a nephilim, and held the power of God and the darkness. Jack could feel their mix of fear, happiness, and confusion. He had so much to say. He wanted to tell them that the old God didn’t love them or care about the world and that he was wrong. They deserved to be loved and that Amara would return heaven to its glory, without all the smiting of course. He wanted them to know he would create more angels and save heaven from destruction. He wanted to propose a new kind of heaven, one where people weren’t isolated in their own memories, but could roam about, speak to old friends, old lovers. One that wasn’t fake happiness Chuck created, but was real happiness from being with others. He didn’t know how to put all the grief they felt for their father into words or how to convince them that he was there to do good, not evil. Somehow, from just thinking it, from feeling all these thoughts, they passed into the minds of angels and looked to him with reverence. They trusted him immediately, as they had once trusted their fathers. 

“So what do we do?” Joshua was the first to speak and recognize Jack as their new leader.

“Well, Amara and I need to fix the other worlds that Chuck destroyed, but first we need to fix this heaven and we can’t do that without angels, so I guess, new angels is first on the list” Jack seemed proud with his prioritization of needs. He wasn’t really sure how to do all of this, but he felt his instinct and followed it.

The other angels watched with fascination as Jack created new beings of light out thin air. Each angel seemed to already know everything about the universe and heaven while also being a baby. Quite similar to himself, Jack thought silently. When he was done, heaven had hundreds of angels once again and shone brighter than ever before, and with a snap of his fingers, the walls of heaven began to come down and in its place were souls reuniting for the first time in millenia. Even the coldest of angels could feel the happiness restored to heaven as souls constructed their old homes with their friends and truly achieved paradise.

Before he left, Jack knew he needed to avoid another power struggle, so he removed the throne of heaven and in its place left nothing more than a promise that God would return and heaven would be safe once again. He then began the daunting task of recreating old worlds back to where they were. 

Of course that was the easy part. Once it was done there were countless broken worlds that needed to be fixed. Worlds that were left empty and discarded but deserved a second chance. Though he felt guilty choosing favorites, he knew the apocalypse world and the bad place were the first he would need to fix.

Before he could start, there were a few things left to fix. Jack called out to the ghost of Kevin Tran, though he feared the apocalypse version, he knew that Sam and Dean had known and loved this version greatly. He welcomed the soul into heaven for everything that boy had done for the Winchesters.

His final path would require some explaining, so he found himself on earth in front of a suburban home.


End file.
